


Ask as You Please

by tetsurashian



Series: Indulgence [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsurashian/pseuds/tetsurashian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virus did say he could ask, and who was Trip to deny an opportunity like that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask as You Please

**Author's Note:**

> the sequel to Indulgence that I've been planning to write for months now and only just got to it
> 
> still very self-indulgent

Trip loses his virginity to a woman a couple of years older than him two months before his seventeenth birthday. He’s seen her around the streets before, hanging around some of the more built and toned men, and Trip supposes that he should feel a bit flattered that she had deemed him as one of her type. She probably thought he was at least of age, too, but then again, that doesn’t really seem to matter to many of the people in these parts.

The feeling of being inside a woman is definitely new, but not all that different from Virus’s mouth, not really. They fuck on a narrow alleyway; it’s quick and dirty, and Trip may have been a little bit too rough, but he doesn’t really care about that. He comes on her face and leaves without word. He doesn’t even know her name.

(Later in his private fantasies, he replaces her with Virus and the difference in satisfaction he gets after cumming is staggering.)

How pathetic of him, really, to be so hung up on the older man.

Virus doesn’t mention Trip’s last visit to his bedroom; in fact, it’s like his acknowledgement of it on the morning after never even happened. Trip never went back, never resumed his night visits after being caught. While Virus may have been willing to indulge him that one time (after all, why else would he knowingly drink the drugged tea -- and he _did_ know, or at least suspected, because Virus is always steps ahead of Trip and he suspects that Virus knows him better than he knows himself, sometimes), Trip knew he was treading a fine line. So for now he contents himself with one-night trysts with strangers, or more oftenly, his fantasies and his hands.

(Once, Trip swipes one of Virus’s used shirts from his laundry, freshly stripped from his body, and breathes in the lingering scent as he roughly jerks himself off to completion. He can’t bring himself to be ashamed of the new low he’s fallen.)

Between establishing themselves within the yakuza and quietly operating Morphine in the shadows, the months pass by relatively quickly. Virus’s twenty-fourth birthday comes and passes without any acknowledgement (he doesn’t do birthdays), and a few months later Trip wakes up eighteen years old. Virus doesn’t tell him Happy Birthday, doesn’t even look up from his coil’s screen when Trip walks into their kitchen. (Not that he should’ve expected anything, really. He should know better than that.) But just because his companion is ignoring the occasion, doesn’t mean Trip will.

He has an offer to collect, after all.

“I’m eighteen.” Trip says. Virus merely flicks his eyes to him for a moment before turning his attention back to his coil. He tries not to show any amount of irritation that swells in him at being brushed off so easily.

“Hm,” Virus hums after a minute or so of silence, “And you needed to tell me that because…?” The corner of his lips quirk up in a small amused smile. “I hope you weren’t expecting a present.”

“I wasn’t,” Trip crosses his arms. “It’s just. A few months ago, you said once I turned eighteen, that I could ask. I’m eighteen. I’m asking.”

Virus looks at him, just looks, and Trip can tell he knows what he’s talking about. The older man closes the open windows of his coil and leans back on his chair in an almost pondering position. “I did say that, didn’t I?” He taps a finger on his chin lightly. “What if I refuse?” Virus then asks, eyes glittering. “Will you force me?”

Trip stiffens at the question and doesn’t answer. Both of them knew that even if Trip was much more physically stronger between the two of them and can easily overpower the other, he wouldn’t be able to completely force Virus to do anything (at least while awake), especially not without consequences. (His control over Trip has always been overwhelming.)

Virus looks more amused than anything at Trip’s refusal to reply. He stands up and approaches him with a few slow steps, stopping so close right in front of him that they were almost pressed against each other. They stare at one another for quite a while before Virus gives him a closed-eye smile.

“Alright,” He pats Trip’s cheek lightly. “I gave you my word, after all. And it is your birthday.” It was then Virus’s smile turned sharp, showing teeth. “Besides, it might be interesting.”

Neither of them mention the hard-on brushing against Virus’s hipbone.

  


Work that day seemed too slow to Trip. That, and there was also more to do than usual. He tried to keep his concentration, honestly, but his eyes would inevitable stray to either Virus or the time. He tries not to be obvious about it, but some of his restlessness and impatience must have shown, judging from the reprimanding but knowing and amused look Virus would give him.

“If I didn’t know better,” Virus says during their lunch break - cold-cut deli sandwiches for him and cake and parfait for Trip, “I’d say you’re acting like a nervous lovesick teenager about to go on his first date.”

Trip scowls and actually bites out, “Good thing you know better.”

“Yes,” Virus thinly smiles, “Good thing I do.”

Work doesn’t end until past six in the evening - cleaning up an operation gone wrong always extends their hours. They smell like blood and sweat and dirt, and Virus heads straight for the bath the moment they get home. Trip just rolls his eyes and starts getting ready to clean up himself as well.

He doesn’t know why he’s surprised to find Virus sitting on his bed in only a robe after taking his shower, but he is. Virus sweeps his eyes down his towel-clad body carefully, slowly, and Trip resists the urge to even so much twitch - it’ll be taken as a sign of weakness.

“I suppose I should just let you do whatever you want with me,” Virus says lightly, tracing the sash of his robe with his fingers. Trip’s dick certainly finds that suggestion amendable, but -- “However, I don’t want to give you too much. You might get greedy.” The older man stands up, and like a mirror of that morning steps up right in front of him. “Tell me, Trip,” Virus purrs, his hand sliding down from Trip’s collarbone to just above his groin. “How do you want me?”

He tries to keep his face carefully blank, but a hint of his _want_ must be showing on his face for Virus’s smile to widen even that small bit. He doesn’t reply at first, instead grips Virus’s robe to slide it off a shoulder with one hand and undoing the robe’s loosely knotted belt with the other. Trip swallows as the robe falls open and off the bare body he’s only seen parts of before, never as a whole, and he almost loses all control right then. Almost.

“I want,” Trip’s voice is low and rough and full of almost desperate lust. “I want to touch you. God, I want to _fuck_ you--”

“Shh,” Virus cuts him off, pressing a finger firmly against his lips. Impulsively, Trip kisses it, opens his mouth to lick and then suck it, and it’s evident that Virus likes that, with his darkened, hooded eyes and enraptured expression. The look on his face when he meets Trip’s eyes once more is so very dangerous, and fuck if that doesn’t make his dick even harder. “Bed,” Virus commands calmly, but with an almost nonexistent rasp in his voice, Trip is proud to note.

(It’s always nice to know the little things that can shake Virus out of his calm resolve, even just a little bit.)

Trip carelessly throws his towel away before joining Virus on his wide bed. Before he knows it, he’s pushed down on his back and Virus is straddling him, sitting on top of his thighs while looking down at their barely touching dicks.

“You’ve grown quite a bit,” Virus idly comments as he reaches down and starts stroking Trip’s already hard cock. “I felt it in my mouth that time, but looking at it now… Well, it’s certainly much more impressive.”

Trip stifles a groan; instead he exhales roughly and grips his bedsheets just a little before forcing himself to release some of the tension that’s undoubtedly visible in his body. He manages a half-smirk at Virus, “Jealous?”

Virus gives him a wide-toothed grin right then, before positioning his body lower until his face was mere inches away from Trip’s cock. Anticipating it doesn’t prepare Trip when Virus licks from root to tip, nor when a wet warmth surrounds his swollen cockhead. Somehow it doesn’t even compare to when he had shallowly fucked Virus’s mouth before.

“Fuck,” Trip growls when Virus does a particularly wet and hard suck. “ _Fuck_.”

“I wonder,” Virus murmurs, seemingly to himself while eyeing the saliva slicked length with a thoughtful expression. Trip doesn’t know what exactly he’s thinking, but while he expected his dick back inside the older man’s mouth, he wasn’t expecting it to go deeper and deeper by the inch until--

“Oh god,” His fingers make its way on Virus’s head, barely gripping the short blond hair there as he watches in fascination Virus deep-throating him. It doesn’t take long for Virus to pull back up rather quickly, face more flushed than it had been and lightly coughing, but the sight of his cock so deep in has snapped something inside of him. Before he can return his grip on Trip’s erection, Trip roughly pulls him up and over him by the arm and swiftly flips their positions.

Only the minute widening of Virus’s eyes betray his surprise, but that is quickly replaced with an amused and narrow stare. “Oh?” His lips curl up in a smirk. “I was wondering when you would stop being idle.” He reaches up to wrap his hand around Trip’s neck, gripping it tightly for a moment before gently easing the pressure. “So,” Virus’s eyes glittered with challenge, “what now?”

Now Trip gives Virus a rough kiss, one that Virus returns with equal amounts of ferocity. It’s a messy thing, with too much teeth and saliva, but _oh_ , when Virus bites his bottom lip and the taste of his own precum mixed in with the taste of _Virus_ …

A hand is wrapped around his leaking cock again, and not about to be outdone, Trip’s hand finds Virus’s own hard-on and starts stroking it in the same rhythm. The small, pleasured shudder that runs through Virus’s body is satisfying, though he’s probably not so much in a better state himself.

They break the kiss, panting roughly at both from the lack of air and from the sensations they’re getting from jerking each other off like this. It was then Trip feels a hot breath blowing on his ear and he flinches. “Do you want to fuck me, Trip?” Virus hisses, “Do you want to know how it feels to be inside of me, to come in me?”

“Yes,” He groans, releasing the cock in his hand and insteads starts thrusting his hips to fuck Virus’s own palm. The grip he has on his bedsheet is tight and tense and he wouldn’t be surprised if it ends up ripped by his own hands at the end of the night.

“ _Tell me_ ,” Virus’s voice is like smooth, sweet poison to his ears. “Let me _hear_ you. _Beg for me_.”

The hand on his cock stops at the base and grips it firmly, making him stop his hips and inhale sharply. Trip didn’t even realize he was so close to coming until then, and despite the desperation he feels, he can’t help but feel glad at being denied release. “Please,” he gasps harshly, pride be damned because _this_ \- this entire affair has been something he’s been wanting for _so damn long_ that he wasn’t above begging for it.

(Clearly, Virus knows that as well.)

“Virus, please,” He transfers his grip from the bedsheets to Virus’s hip. “I want to fuck you. _Please_.”

He barely hears the chuckle that comes out of Virus’s lips as their positions are flipped once again and he’s looking up at the dark, self-satisfied smile on the other’s face. Trip doesn’t hesitate taking the offered fingers into his mouth, while Virus’s other hand idly traces the contours of Trip’s collarbones and chest.

“You’ve been such a good boy tonight,” Virus murmurs, pleased, “If I had known it only took the prospect of fucking me to make you like _this_ … _well_ , who knows?” He looks at his own fingers being licked and sucked and tsk’s. “Perhaps I should have let you suck me off.” After pulling his fingers out of Trip’s mouth, he swipes a wet one across Trip’s lips. “Maybe next time, I suppose.”

Trip thinks that Virus talks too damn much, especially when he’s literally aching for release and all he wants to do is bury his cock into Virus’s ass. He doesn’t say anything, of course, because while he’s hard and desperate, it doesn’t mean that he’s _stupid_. Instead he exhales and gestures to the side table on his right. “The lube is in there.”

“It _was_ ,” Virus reaches under the pillow above Trip’s head to take out the aforementioned lube from there with a smug smirk. Trip inwardly scowls.

Trip twitches when the cool substance is squirted on his chest before Virus plays with it with his fingers, lathering them with slickness. Virus bends forward as he starts slipping in a finger to prepare himself, and oh, doesn’t Trip desperately wish to have a better view of _that_. Instead he concentrates on Virus’s face - his eyes fluttering closed, his teeth biting his already swollen lips, the unmistakable flush on his cheeks, and the quiet moans coming out of his mouth as he stretches his hole just for Trip’s cock.

Taking some initiative, Trip starts to slick up his cock himself, apparently to Virus’s amusement. He’s careful to keep a leisurely pace in his stroking; it wouldn’t do for him to come this far down.

Finally, he sees Virus pull his fingers out of himself and Trip swallows in anticipation for what undoubtedly comes next. He moves to hold Virus’s hips, but the older man firmly grabs his wrists and pins his arms down to his sides. “Keep them there,” Virus tells him.

And then-- _And then_ Virus is holding his cock and positioning himself over it and then sinking down and _oh_ \-- Only the head has made it inside and he’s already struggling to keep himself from coming right then, because this is far better than any mouth, than any female stranger he’s ever been in.

Virus holds his hips down and grips it warningly to keep Trip from thrusting all the way up until his cock was balls deep inside of Virus. Trip grits his teeth and breathes harshly as the other man takes in the rest of his dick slowly, too slowly.

“Oh,” Virus breathily sighs once he’s fully seated. “Oh, _yeah_.”

Trip struggles to slow the pounding of his heart and to shake off the feeling crawling on his skin. Distracted with that, he doesn’t realize for a few moments that _Virus hasn’t moved_.

“Virus,” He grits out, frustrated. The older man merely smiles at him, lightly trailing his fingers across Trip’s stomach. How he can be so calm and composed with another man’s cock in his ass, Trip didn’t know.

“Yes?”

Trip stiffens at the predatory look Virus gives him. “Please,” he manages to rasp out. “ _Move_.”

Virus takes Trip’s hands from where they stiffly laid on the bed, clenching the sheets, and Trip uses them to grip Virus’s hips firmly as he tried to do before, only now in Virus’s terms. Virus slides himself up and then down on his own before leaning over to whisper.

“Make me.”

Any remaining bit of Trip’s self-control snaps at that moment and he feverishly starts thrusting up. He releases any restraint, gasping and moaning in earnest in tandem with Virus’s own voice.

“ _Oh_ ,” Virus looks down on him with lidded eyes. “Is this what you’ve been fantasizing all this time, hm? What you’ve been wanting for so long-- _Ah!_ ” A sharp thrust has him shouting in surprise. “Is this-- _hah_ \- what you would think of when you would come into my room and jerk off to my face?”

Trip doesn’t answer, his mind too dazed and hazy with lust, and flips them over to pound Virus into the mattress. And Virus just wraps his legs around Trip’s waist and laughs - laughs a type of laugh that sends chills running down Trip’s spine.

“Look at you,” He croons into Trip’s ear in between pleasured gasps. He pulls on his hair and in response, Trip bites on his shoulder hard enough to hurt. “You’re like an _animal_.”

He fucks Virus even harder, if possible, and it gives him a thrill to see Virus throw his head back and let out a particularly loud moan. Virus’s nails are digging and scratching down his back and he grips the older man’s hips tighter -- he’s sure to see bruises on them come morning. And oh, he’s close, so close, _just a little bit more_ \--

“Don’t come,” Virus hisses, “Don’t you dare, not until I tell you so.”

Trip actually growls in frustration. He hikes Virus’s legs up to his shoulders and folds him even further, thrusting and fucking him deeper and deeper. Virus pulls him down into a messy, sloppy kiss, even laughing into his mouth as he practically feels Trip’s desperation to come.

“Please,” Trip begs for the third time that night after their kiss ends. “I need to-- Please let me--”

Virus takes one of the hands gripping his thigh and wraps them around his neglected cock. “Finish me off,” he tells him, “then you can.” And Trip starts to pump Virus’s cock with little to no finesse, but it effective enough to keep Virus pleasured and moaning. It doesn’t take long for Virus to come after that, not really, but Trip still felt it took too long.

“Go on,” Virus smiles, scooping up a glob of semen from his torso and pressing it into Trip’s eager mouth. “Come in me.”

That’s all Trip needed to hear to completely let go and spill his seed inside of Virus with a strangled shout.

For minutes, things were still and only their tired panting filled the room. Trip can barely hold himself up and Virus’s legs have slipped down to his hips again. He starts being aware of the stinging on his back, but the slight burn isn’t anything he can’t handle. He supposes that he should pull out soon; the warmth surrounding it is becoming almost too much for his oversensitive cock. When he does, he watches the white semen slowly spill out of Virus’s hole with a sort of fascination and swallows thickly.

A knee nudging him on the side catches his attention and he looks up to see Virus staring at him with a smirk. Virus’s eyes flicker down and Trip turns his gaze to the cum-splattered torso and starts licking it clean without any further prompting.

“Hmm,” Virus hums as he wipes off a stray drop of semen from under Trip’s lips. “I guess in a situation like this, it’s appropriate to say, ‘Happy birthday, Trip.’”

Happy birthday, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> ((more like happy early birthday to me))


End file.
